My Heaven
by Vaporwatergirl
Summary: What would you do for the person you love? Harry finds himself thrust into a world/lifestyle he's never been before. Draco x Harry, mpreg. Totally OOC, dont like it dont read it.
1. Meeting the Parents

**Ch.1**

"Drake….are you sure that your parents won't mind?" said an unsure voice

"Baby, don't worry about it. My parents will accept you, that is if they still want a Malfoy heir"

"Drake, I don't want you to do that because of me."

"Baby I love you! I would give my whole world up in order to be with you." Draco took his husband/wife's chin and Draco brought his lips to his love's and gave him a passionate kiss. They pulled apart and his wife said:

"I know Dray, I would too" Harry Potter, now know as Harry Malfoy, answered back.

"Then there is nothing to worry about honey, I would never leave you no matter what" Draco exclaimed

"I know Dray but I can't help but be a little nervous, I mean this is the first time I'm meeting your parents as your wife, let alone as your lover. This will be the first time they heard about this, plus that really important thing we definitely need to tell them about." Harry said in one huge breath, he gasped for air when he was finished.

"I know honey and don't worry, we will tell them eventually. In the meantime lets introduce you guys first" Draco suggested

"Okay" Harry nodded.

_Malfoy Manor_

"Welcome to Malfoy Manor sweetie" Harry looked around the foyer when he walked in the door. He was left breathless

"It's gorgeous" he whispered. The room was brightly lit, there floating on the ceiling were small white lights. The chandelier was beautiful; it was something you'd find in a royal palace. There were was also paintings of family members and paintings of landscapes adorning the walls. It had a very homey yet elegant feeling to it.

Draco leaned forward and whispered into Harry's ear

"You've seen nothing yet baby." Harry looked at him in shocked, he always got the impression that Malfoy Manor was going to be a dark and eerie place but it was so light.

"I can't wait" Harry replied, he gave Draco a small peck.

"I think my parents are in the dining room" Draco led Harry thru the downstairs finally coming to a stop before an entryway, Harry could only assume it was the dining hall. "Baby can you wait out here for a bit? I want to talk to my parents first before introducing you" Draco whispered, Harry nods to him

"Of course Dray" Harry gives Draco a big smile, as he whispered back

"Thank you honey" He leaned in and gave Harry a peck on the cheek. Harry giggles at that, he loves the feeling of being loved. "Be right back sweetie"

"Okay" Harry nods. Draco entered the dining hall and he was right his parents were there. They were just finishing up dinner when he came in

"Hello Father, Hello Mother" Draco says politely, giving them a slight bow, they looked up at him a little in surprise. Not expecting him to be home so early, but were glad nonetheless

"Draco what a surprise what are you doing back so early?" Narcissa gushed

"Hogwarts let us out early, the headmistress said something us deserving a little extra time off" Draco answered "There was actually something I wanted to tell you guys"

"Go ahead son, what's on your mind?" Lucius asked kindly, unlike popular belief Lucius was actually a great and loving father and husband. He had to appear to seem cold out in the public so as not to raise questioning gazes towards them. He still had to appear to be loyal to Voldemort and he also had to pretend to hate all muggleborns but in reality he had no problem with them.

"I have brought the love of my life here to meet you and stay with us over winter holiday" Draco said calmly

"That's great sweetheart!" his mother replied excitedly "where is she?"

"Mother it is not a she but a he" He corrected her

"Oh well no problem, where is he, what's his name? What's he..." she continued, Draco raised his hand to stop his mother

"I have a warning for you guys"

"What is it my son?"

"If you guys don't accept him, if you do anything to hurt him. I will cease to be your heir and never have anything to do with you again" Draco said in a serious tone. His parents were shocked; he could see it in their faces

"Son why would you think we'd not accept your lover?" Lucius asked curiously laced with a bit of hurt, Narcissa didn't say anything, she was a little stunned by what her son said

"I don't know if you would father, that's why I'm warning you now. I don't think you'd have ever thought I would be with this person." Draco walked to the entryway of the dining hall "Come here baby" he said in a gentle voice. He held out his hand, his parents could see a slender hand resting in their son's hand. Draco led the mystery lover in the room before his parents; the boy was standing behind Draco so they couldn't get a clear view of who it was. They were beyond curious though.

"Father, Mother I would like you to meet Harry" he stepped to the side so his parents could get a full view of the nervous boy.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, it's a pleasure to meet you properly" Harry gave a little bow, all the while not letting go of Draco's hand. To say they were shocked was an understatement but Lucius was quick to shake it off. He stood up from his place at the front of the table, and he walked over to Harry and his son. He extended his hand

"It's a pleasure to meet you in better circumstances Mr. Potter" Harry grabbed it and shook it

"Actually father…"

"This is great! My son has found a gorgeous boyfriend, this calls for a celebration" Narcissa got up and quickly embraced Harry. Harry melted quickly into the embrace, loving the motherly embrace.

"Actually mother…."

"LUCIUS!" someone yelled

"In here Severus" Lucius called out. Severus walked in looking much disheveled, "what is it my friend?" Lucius looking at him worriedly

"Voldemort has called for your son, he is to come immediately" all of them looked in horror when he revealed that.

"What does that monster want with my baby?" Narcissa wailed

"I have no idea Narcissa" Severus shook his head gravely

"its okay mother" Draco assured her, he looked at his father and gave him a small smile to reassure him. Draco knew his father was worrying sick inside, "Sev I'll join you in the foyer as soon as I'm done saying goodbyes" he looked at his godfather.

"Of course Draco" Severus gave a slight nod to the head and left for the foyer. Draco approached Harry, who was hidden from view by Narcissa; Severus did not see the boy.

"Sweetie" Draco cupped Harry's cheeks with his hands "I have to go now but I don't want you to worry, I'm definitely coming back to you. Okay"

"O...Okay" Harry said a little shakily "Promise you'll come back to me" Harry asked in a small voice, Draco bent down and gave Harry a kiss

"Of course I will baby." Draco enveloped Harry into a hug, he turned to his parents after releasing Harry "Father, Mother can you protect him while I'm gone?"

"Of course sweetheart, leave it to us" His mother smiled at him

"I'll see you three soon" he walked to the foyer where Severus was waiting. Lucius and Narcissa looked where Draco had left; they both were thinking when their little boy became a man. They were shook out of their musings when they heard a small sniffle; they looked at each other then at Harry

"Oh sweetie! It's okay come here" Narcissa opened her arms, Harry rushed into them wanting comfort. "Don't cry honey, he'll be okay" She reassured him. Harry felt a gentle hand on his back; he turned to see it was Lucius's hand

"He is a Malfoy after all" He smiled down at Harry, Harry couldn't help but smile at that.

"Let's sit down Harry; we'll have some desert while we get to know each other. How does that sound?" Narcissa ask

"That sounds great Mrs. Malfoy" he smiled at her, she tsked

"Now I'll have none of that, please call me Cissy" she insisted

"Okay Cissy"

"You may call me Lucius if you want" Lucius offered

"That means a lot to me you guys" Harry honestly said.

"Now Mr. Potter..." Lucius began

"Actually Lucius, it's Malfoy" Harry said embarrassed that he had to do this alone "but please call me Harry." The two Malfoy patriarchs were stunned into silence at this discovery.

"Can you repeat that Harry" Lucius asked kindly

"Oh well….Draco and I got married two months ago" Harry looked down at the table, worried to looked into Draco's parents eyes.

"TWO MONTHS!" Narcissa exclaimed "and I'm just hearing about this now, there was so much I wanted to do for my son's wedding" she said a little dejectedly. Lucius agreed

"I did want to be there when my only son got married"

"OH, there's no need to worry. We're planning on having a much bigger wedding once the war is over" They looked at him confused, "Well we wanted to get married but because of Voldemort….well anyways we decided to have a small wedding, there was only two witnesses." His eyes met theirs and they knew they were telling the truth

"Oh thank goodness, I can be there for the proper wedding" Narcissa was extremely happy for that. Harry smiled at them

"So Harry tell me about your first wedding!" Narcissa wanted all the details, Harry was only happy to give.

"Well we got married on Halloween…" Harry started explaining

"ooh" she squealed excitedly, Lucius just looked amused by his wife's antics.

"I'm assuming you didn't get married at school, knowing my son, he took you somewhere" Lucius said. Harry Nodded

"That he did, he took me to Paris"

"Paris" Narcissa said in a dreamlike voice

"That's my son!" Lucius said proudly

"It was very beautiful; our witnesses were Hermione Granger and Blaise Zambini"

"Good witnesses" Lucius nodded in approval.

"That's what we thought too" Harry gave a small smile.

"Harry why don't you tell us a little about yourself" Narcissa suggested, wanting to get to know her son in lay better.

"Umm…like what...I don't know where to begin" Harry said nervously

"Why don't you tell us about your relatives?"

_With Draco_

"Draco, how lovely to see you" Voldemort said as he pet Nagini's head. Draco knelt down to one knee

"My lord you called"

"That I did, I have a special assignment for you to do. This year I want you to get close to Harry Potter by any means necessary, learn his weaknesses and report back to me."

"Of course my lord" Draco replied sullenly, Voldemort smirked

"Good, I'm glad I can trust you. You may go" Voldemort dismissed him

"My lord" Draco gave one final bow, and stood up to leave. Severus was waiting by the fire for him

"How did it go?" He asked

"It was fine" Draco said dismally, Draco thru the floo powder in before Severus could say anymore. As soon as he stepped out of the fire place, Severus came through

"What did he want?" Severus wanting to know

"I'll tell you later, but I have more pressing matters Sev." With that Draco walked forward to find his family. _'I hope they got along while I was away' _he thought. Draco heard voices coming from the dining room

"Why don't you tell us about your relatives" he heard his mother ask

"Well…" Harry was cut off by him walking through the entryway. "Draco!" Harry leapt out of the chair and rushed to Draco. Draco caught him by the waist and brought him in for a kiss

"Hello my love" Draco said sweetly

"I missed you" Harry said in a sad voice

"Baby I've only been gone for a few minutes" Draco chuckled

"So! If it were up to me, you'd never leave my side" Harry smiled up at him

"I think I like that but you weren't too lonely were you?" Harry shook his head

"No your parents and I talked."

"That's good" relief filled Draco.

"Draco where is Severus?" Lucius asked

"Well he had to get back to the school"

"Let's take a seat" He led Harry to the seat right of his father, he pulled Harry down onto his lap. Harry snuggled closer into Draco; he rested his head in the crook of Draco's neck.

"What did Voldemort want my son?" Lucius asked, Draco sighed

"He wants me to get close to Harry and learn his weaknesses," Harry chuckled a bit

"You got an easy job, you already know my weaknesses." Draco kissed the top of Harry's head

"That I do sweetie, that I do" Harry giggled at that.

Lucius and Narcissa was paying attention to their sons gentle behavior with his wife. But Lucius wanted to know when and how they got together in the first place

"How did this happen? When did you guys start getting along?"

"Well…" Draco began

How was it? This is my first time writing a Draco and Harry fic, hopefully my next fic will be out soon. If you have any suggestions on what should happen in future chapters, all suggestions are welcome.


	2. Secrets Revealed

**Ch. 2**

**Recap:**

"_Two months Sev" Draco replied to him, Severus looked even more confused_

"_How did this happen? When did you guys start getting along?"_

"_Well…" Draco began_

**End of recap:**

"Well we liked each other ever since we both saw each other in Madam Malkins store before we started Hogwarts" at that revelation the two older Malfoy's and Snape gasped.

"Though we didn't start dating till 5th year" Draco continued

"Why 5th year?" asked Narcissa, Draco smiled at his mother. He was glad they were taking this so well, at least his parents were. Snape looked so confused.

"Well we were secretly meeting each other throughout the school years. It started out as friendship but it quickly turned into love." Draco smiled down at Harry "I didn't like how Harry was always in danger, but I knew he could take care of himself but still. Though that all changed at the end of 4th year, when he reappeared bloody and crying. I vowed to myself that I would never let him go."

"After what happened with 5th year, I didn't want to be the Hero anymore" Harry said "I didn't want to fight in this war, I never wanted to fight in the beginning anyways. I was forced into this, this isn't even my war" Harry exclaimed. He buried his head deeper into Draco's neck.

"That's why we got married; no one can take him from me again. Were family, and I'll be bloody damned if someone tries to take him from me."

"It's also the reason why I'm not acting like a brave Gryffindor, and why I'm acting clingier. I want someone to take care of me for a change, and I feel completely safe in Draco's arms." Harry raised his head and placed a small kiss on Draco's cheek.

"Harry, not to seem rude but why my son? You made plenty of other friends, why fall romantically in love with him?" Lucius wanted to know, he didn't want his son to get hurt.

"Father!" but before Draco could continue, he felt a hand rest on his hand. Draco looked up to Harry

"It's okay Dray" Harry turned to Lucius "Lucius, I would never hurt your son!" Harry understood what Lucius was hinting at. "But to answer your question, it was basically everything he did for me." He smiled

"Everything he did? Harry" Lucius asked, Harry nodded to him, the two grownups listening intently, wanting to hear this.

"Well Draco told you that we would meet secretly during our school years. Once it started being romantic, he would do the sweetest things imaginable. One time he set up a picnic near the lake and we had a candlelight dinner. He's a gentleman, he's sweet but he can be threatening if the situation calls for it. I love that about him! But what really hit it off for me was that he was there for me, that he was always thinking about me. Draco would send me a birthday cake along with presents on my birthday. He gave me my second, third, fourth, etc. cakes" Harry stopped and drew in a breath. "My family doesn't love me; I never got any love or anything from them. True I got stuff from the Weasleys and Hermione but I don't know. It was all different with Draco." Harry stopped, he looked at Draco and leant in and gave him a kiss. "I love you"

"I love you too baby" Draco said as an affectionate smile was adorning his face.

"Can I ask you a question?" Narcissa asked

"Of course mother"

"Why did you choose the people you did for your wedding? Not that I mind, I personally think they were a good choice"

"That's easy mother, they were the only ones that knew from the very start. They would help us sneak around Hogwarts to see each other."

"I see, you have good friends" Narcissa said approvingly

"And hopefully, there'll be another wedding soon!" Harry piped up from his position on Draco's lap.

"May I ask pray tell does that mean?" Lucius said amused

"Well hopefully Blaise will ask Hermione out soon, I know they both like each other" Harry said knowingly.

"Great that's all we need, more Gryffindor and Slytherin pairings" Lucius said jokingly. They all laughed at that.

"Honey we still have to tell them" Harry whispered in Draco's ear, but the grownups all heard it. Seeing as they're all spies of course they'd all have good hearing.

"Tell us what you two" Narcissa spoke, Harry turned to look at her with a sheepish look

"Father, Mother. There's something else we need to tell you and its pretty big news" they nodded their heads

"Okay son" Lucius was the one that replied.

"Well you see….Harry's pregnant"

"What?" The two grownups said in shock

"I'm 7 months pregnant" Harry added in, Narcissa was the first to break out of her stupor

"OH MY GOODNESS, this is wonderful news!" She got up and hugged both of her sons.

"Thanks mother" after Draco returned the hug he took out his wand and dropped the concealment charm on Harry, showing his very pregnant belly. Lucius got up from their chairs, and Harry got up from Draco's lap.

"Congratulations to you both" Lucius gave Draco a hug, and pulled his son in law in for a hug too. Harry marveled at the warmth he was receiving. Never in his entire life had he thought he'd be held with love from the Malfoys.

Draco pulled Harry into his side and wrapped his arm around his waist; Harry looked up at him and smiled lovingly. The adults, well Narcissa, talked animatedly about her grandbaby. Harry lipped 'I love you'

'I love you too.'

"Harry we must go shopping" she said while taking his hands into hers. Harry looked startled at first

"ummm…" but he was saved

"Dearest stop, they must be famished. Let's let them go to sleep, you can talk to Harry in the morning.

"I suppose your right darling" Narcissa sighed "I'll see you in the morning boys"

"Goodnight mother" "Goodnight Cissy" they said at the same time.

Draco turned fully so he and Harry were facing each other

"I guess we should go to bed huh?" Draco asked while smirking. Harry walked closer to Draco till their chests were touching and brought his mouth to Draco's ear

"I can think of so much more we can do my dear husband" Harry whispered sexily into Draco's ear.

"Mhmm I like the sound of that" Draco picked Harry up bridal style and quickly went up to their room all the while snogging the hell out of each other.


	3. Bedtime lemon

**Ch.3**

**Lemon *Sex Scene* don't like skip ahead**

Draco got them both to his room when Harry slightly separated them. Harry shook his finger at Draco "Nuh uh."

"What does my little minx have in mind?" Harry just smiled at Draco before giving Draco's chest a little push towards the bed. Once Draco's thighs hit the edge of the bed, Harry gave one final push and Draco feel on the bed. Harry climbed on top of Draco and started undressing himself, intentionally going slow.

"You little tease you" Draco chuckled; he waited till Harry was fully undressed before gripping Harry's hips and flipping their positions as gently as he could but still rather fast. Harry let out a gasp

"Bad Draco, you never let me pleasure you" he said with a pout, Draco smirked

"Baby you know I can't wait too long, I get impatient if I can't have you moaning my name immediately."

"My husband, you are a sex aholic" Harry stated with affection laced in his voice. He's never felt more loved. He always loves being the center of Draco's attention.

"You're the only one who makes me like this baby" Draco kissed along Harry's neck. He lifted up two of his fingers and put them to Harry's mouth, "suck baby." Harry opened his mouth and sucked in the fingers. He licked and sucked the two fingers like he would Draco's cock. "MMH…….AHH" Draco moaned, he slipped his fingers out of the warm cavern and put them into a different cavern. Harry sucked in air when the two fingers entered him

"Honey more!" Harry said breathlessly

"Baby I need to prep you more" Draco replied, knowing full well what Harry meant.

"NO…" Harry gasped out when Draco suddenly added another finger, "No put it in now, I want your thick cock in me now!" Harry said desperately.

"As you wish my princess," Draco still being fully closed, he unzipped his fly and brought his hardened length. Recent years he started going commando, just because his princess was insatiable. He did a quick lubrication spell and thrust fully into Harry's awaiting anus. They both let out a loud moan. "AH…baby you feel so good inside" Draco said, still being mindful of the baby, started thrusting in an out.

"MMMNN….AH…..I love you being inside me! It feels so right" Harry moaned out. It was getting harder for him to speak. He started to arch up as the pleasure was started building up. "NNH….I'm going to….AHH…cum!" Draco kept pounding into Harry's quivering anus.

"Hold on baby" grunt "cum with me!" Draco reached down and grabbed the base of Harry's cock

" MMNN…OH GOD DRACO!" Draco started quickening his pounding inside him

"OH BABY!"

"I'M GOING TO CUM!" Draco released Harry's leaking cock and kept hammering him. A few seconds they both came together. Draco laid on top of Harry with his cock still buried in Harry's anus, feeling exhausted. Harry loved the feeling of having Draco squishing him; he brought up his arms and wrapped them around Draco's neck.

**End of Lemon**

"Mmmnn, baby am I squishing you?" Draco looked up at Harry's face

"Yes but I love that feeling, I feel like nothing can harm me while I'm under you."

"I understand baby" Draco kissed the Base of Harry's neck, since his head was lying on Harry's chest. Draco was about to pull out his softened cock when Harry stopped him

"Please keep it in, I want to feel you in me while I sleep" Harry looked up at him with puppy eyes. Draco let out a soft chuckle

"Okay baby, whatever you want"

"Mm Draco?"

"Yeah honey"

"Did you put up a silencing charm on the room?" There was silence for a little while before Draco answered

"Bloody Hell!"

"Well hopefully your parents' bedroom isn't near us?" Harry asked hopefully, Draco shook his head in confirmation

"They're at the other end of the hall."

"That's a relief, it would've been very awkward" Harry gave out a small chuckle

"Yes, imagine explaining to my parents what we were doing in the middle of the night" Draco gave a small shudder. Harry gave another chuckle

"Goodnight my husband"

"Goodnight honey bunny." They both fell asleep a few minutes after, connected to each other.

**Sorry that this was so short, I just wanted this to be one chapter. I didn't want any other stuff going on**


	4. Baby Shopping

Sorry this chapter took so long!

**Ch.4**

_**The Next Morning**_

"Wake up baby" Draco said while slightly shaking Harry

"Mhmm is it time to wake up?" Harry said groggily

"Yeah honey, I'm pretty sure my parents are waiting for us" Draco replied. Harry woke up more with that said

"Oh no! your parents aren't going to like my anymore, I'm making them wait" Harry hurried out of bed to get ready, Draco just looked at him amused

"Baby calm down, my parents are not going to suddenly hate you. You really made an impression on them, and it doesn't help that you are carrying their grandchild either" Draco mentioned. Harry stopped rushing and turned to Draco

"If you're sure"

"I'm positive"

"Well okay, but I'm ready now" Harry gave a small smile

"Well in that case shall we go my lady" Draco got up from his position on the bed and offered Harry his arm, Harry giggled

"Yes my prince."

_**Down in the Dining Room**_

"It's so good for you to join us you two" Lucius remarked, he had a small smile playing on his lips

"It sure is, did you two have fun last night?" Narcissa joked lightly. Both Draco and Harry blushed, remembering that neither one put up a silencing charm on the room

"I'm so sorry Lucius, Narcissa" Harry said completely embarrassed

"Sorry mother, father" Draco bowed his head to both

"Don't worry about it dears, we know what it was like to be young and newly married" Narcissa explained

"It won't happen again I assure you mother, father" Draco assured them

"It's alright son" Lucius said. Draco and Harry sat down at the table, and the house elves brought some good English breakfast.

"Mmhmm it looks delicious" Harry pointed it out, but he waited till Draco took his first bite before digging into his own breakfast. That didn't slip by anyone in the room, Lucius and Narcissa interest definitely peaked.

"So Harry, what are your plans for today?" Narcissa asked, Harry looked up at her and swallowed his bite

"Well….ummm…I guess we should start shopping for the baby" Harry said smiling

"That sounds perfect, do you mind if Lucius and I come along?"

"No of course not, I would love if you two came. You are the Grandparents of my soon to be son" Harry had a bright contagious smile on his face

"Son?" so you already had an ultrasound done

"No mother we haven't" Draco replied

"Oh?" Narcissa said confused

"Harry believes it's a son" Draco said a little humorously

"I know it's a boy" Harry said determined. Draco turned and kissed Harry on the lips

"Okay baby"

"But it is" Harry whimpered

"I know baby" Draco kissed him again. Harry pouted and went back to eating

"I'm sure it is a baby boy, mothers know these things" Narcissa spoke up

"Thank you Narcissa" Harry said appreciably, Lucius just watched in humor.

"I'm sorry honey, I was just joking" Draco said sweetly

"Humph" Harry turned his head up

"Hey don't you turn your head up at me" Draco said teasingly as he grabbed Harry's shoulders, he started kissing up Harry's neck. Harry again started giggling

"Stop that tickles" he tired squirming away. Lucius and Narcissa looked on in pure enjoyment at their two sons, their sons. Narcissa cleared her throat

"Let's go baby shopping" Narcissa declared

"You guys go ahead, I have to go into work for a little bit" Draco said.

"Is there something you want while were out?" Harry asked, looking towards Draco.

"No baby just be safe"

"I'll try" Harry said sincerely. Draco got up and left by floo

"I'll see you when you guys get back"

"Be safe Dray" Harry called out

"Always baby" with that Draco left. There was a minute of silence after he left. Harry being Harry worried over his husband. Narcissa clapped her hands together

"Well shall we go?" Harry turns towards her

"Of course" Harry said excitedly. Within minutes there off too. Once they got to Diagon Alley, Harry made sure his glamour charm over his stomach was active. He turned towards his in laws

"I'm sorry if we ruined and plans you might have had today"

"Nonsense" was all Lucius said, but Harry got the drift. Lucius was really excited for a future grandchild, more people to carry on his name. They walked to the first baby store, Harry and Narcissa immediately began looking. They first got the onsies for newborns, 1 month, 2 months and so on. Some of them were solid colors: red, green, blue, and white, most of the clothes had sayings on them. One onsie said 'mommy's little angel." They went on to get bibs, socks, and little baby hats and blankets. Narcissa bought all the stuff

"Narcissa please let me pay" Harry insisted

"Nonsense Harry, you're my son in law now" Narcissa whispered matter of factly.

"Well thank you" Harry said sincerely. Narcissa shrunk them and put it in her pocket

"Well off to the next store." This next store was mainly for diapers, food, ad thinks like that. They bought instant milk just in case; they also bought a pack of diapers. They were all set in that department; now all they needed was a crib.

"I know just the place" Lucius said, he led them to another baby store, but it was more specialized in baby furniture. Harry looked around at the cribs. After looking around for awhile he finally found one he loved

"This is the one, it's like it was made just for him" Harry declared. The head of the crib had a lion with a dragon wrapped around it. Intertwining themselves together. Lucius bought it and he also bought a matching rocking chair, he made the arrangements for them to be shipped to Malfoy Manor. They left to store

"Is there anything else we need to get?" Lucius asked. Harry and Narcissa thought about it. Harry though of something

"We need a baby carrier" They went back to the baby store where they bought the diapers and baby food at. Harry picked one out; it would fit his child as he grew. Once they were back out in the streets did Lucius call for a house elf.

"Blinky" *pop*

"Yes master Lucius, what can Blinky do for you?"

"Can you take these packages back to the mansion?"

"Of course sir" Narcissa got out the shrinked packages and handed them over to Blinky. Once he had the packages he bowed one last time before popping off.

"Let's get some lunch now, its past noon already" Narcissa suggested.

"Sounds great, I am getting a little hungry" Harry said as his stomach let out a growl. They went to a very expensive Italian place, the Malfoy's favorite place.

"That was yummy" Harry declared after they left the place. The two adults couldn't reply, for the three were ambushed by black smoke

"Death eaters" was their last though before losing conscious.

_**5 Hours Later**_

Harry slowly woke up to someone shaking him

"Sweetie wake up, come on wake up" It was a lady's voice. Harry thought about ladies he knew with that voice…Narcissa! Harry opened his eyes. He looked around him; Lucius and Narcissa, and he were locked in a dungeon cell it looked like.

"Do you know where we are?" he asked Narcissa, but she shook her head negatively

"Where the dark lord can kill us" a voice in the dark of the dungeon said

"Who's there?" Lucius yelled, he stepped in front of his wife and son. The figure walked out of the shadows to reveal….Severus Snape.

"Severus? What are you doing here?" Lucius asked. Snape sighed

"The dark lord found out that I was a spy" he said darkly

"We'll get out of this somehow" Harry said optimistically

"Why are you with boy wonder here?" Snape asked

"Hey!" Harry said, but before Lucius could reply the door opened. Lucius and Snape stood in front of Harry and Narcissa, shielding them.

Well…..if it isn't my favorite friends" a voice slithered, Voldemort

"I decided how I'm going to kill you traitors, and trust me, it'll be very painful" Voldemort laughed. He snapped his fingers and left the room, others replaced him, levitating a cage with a creature in it. Lucius and Snape knew immediately what it was….a werewolf.

"It must be the full moon tonight" Snape whispered to Lucius. The men set the cage down and left the room, they opened the latch on the cage with a spell.

"Hope you have a good time" one of the guys taunted before leaving. Harry came out from hiding behind, and looked straight into the werewolf's eyes. The werewolf crept out of the cage, sniffing the meat before him, but one smell he knew, it was his cub. Harry walked to the werewolf slowly

"Harry come back here" Narcissa cried out. Harry put up his hand to let her know its okay

"It's alright Narcissa, he won't hurt us." He stopped in front of the werewolf and dropped to his knees carefully

"Moony!" he smiled brightly up at the werewolf, his papa. Moony licked Harry's face joyously, and he also have Harry a little nudge to the stomach

"Careful Moony, with baby" Moony understood him, he gently rubbed his face against Harry's stomach.

"Baby? You got knock up" Snape sneered. Moony did not like that tone directed towards his cub, he growled loudly at Snape, making Snape step back.

"Shh moony…I need to lay down" Immediately Moony laid down on the floor. Harry laid against him, curled into his hair. The other three sat down in amazement, only Harry Potter would be able to calm down a werewolf. They noticed he fell asleep, and they followed soon after. Tomorrow would definitely be interesting

_**Morning**_

Harry began waking up, noticing his fluffy pillow was definitely not fluffy anymore. Harry sat up and looked down, golden eyes met his,

"Papa Remmy!" he launched into a hug

"Hey cub"

"I've missed you papa" harry said sadly

"I've missed you too, but more importantly I remember you saying something about a baby?"

"Yea I'm having a baby boy" Harry said proudly.

"A baby boy?" Remus asked confused "Who's the father?"

"Draco" Harry said proudly

"You guys got married right? I see a ring"

"Yeah we got married before I found out I was pregnant" Harry said joyously

"Are you happy cub?" Remus asked, worried about his child

"More than anything" Harry said hugging himself. Wanting Draco to be here holding him and comforting him, he didn't like being here at all. Remus gave him minor comfort, because Harry couldn't stop thinking 'What if Voldemort finds out about the baby?' Harry was snapped out of his thoughts as Remus started talking to him again

"Well that's all I can ask for" Remus smiled down at Harry. Harry smiled up at him

"That means so much to me papa, do you think daddy will take it as well as you?" Harry asked

"Ummmm…..it'll take some time but he will eventually support you" Remus replied, hoping that it was true.

"Wait! I want to get this clear; you're married to Draco, Draco Malfoy my godson?" Snape asked disbelieving

"I am" Harry looked at Snape as if egging him to continue.

"Severus, Harry is our son and we think he is the best thing that has happened to Draco" Narcissa interrupted the staring contest. Snape looked at Lucius, and when Lucius nodded his head, he turned in defeat

"We'll see" he muttered. Harry was about to say something but was cut off by Remus whipping his head to the door

"What is it Papa?"

"Someone is coming"

_**End of chapter**_

Ooooh who's coming? And who's Harry's daddy? You'll just have to wait and see for yourself in the next chapter


	5. Suprise

**Ch. 5**

The door to the cell opened to reveal Voldemort, he had a smirk firmly set on his face, but the moment he saw the traitors his smirk fell.

"What's going on? Why are you still alive, that filthy werewolf should have killed you" he screeched

"You miscalculated; you should have chosen a different werewolf. One that doesn't have a cub in this room" Remus replied

"Cub?" he looked around the room and his eyes fell on Potter, "well it seems I misjudged you again, I thought I could have someone that you love kill you, but apparently not" he looked calculating at Harry. Harry got a shiver up his spine "Oh well I'll just have to kill you myself" Voldemort pointed his wand at Harry. The four adults immediately gathered around Harry, blocking him out of harm's way "You want to die for the whelp then be my guess" Voldemort snarled "Avad…" "Expelliarmus!" a voice yelled. The spell hit Voldemort in the back, knocking him on the ground; Draco came rushing into the room

"Dray!" Harry ran up to him, Draco welcomed him into his arms.

"Are you okay my sweet?" Draco asked worriedly

"Yes, I had my papa and your parents with me" Draco looked up to the others in the room and mouthed 'thanks'

"Here I think you might want to have this back" Draco said as he pulled out the stolen wands. Harry took his gladly, and the others came up to Draco to take their stolen wands. At the same time Voldemort was rising to his feet, and no one realized but Harry. Voldemort, furious, raised his wand at Draco's back, Harry was in shock as he watched this monster point his wand at his husband.

"Avada….."

"NOOOOOOO" Harry screamed, a burst of energy exploding from his wand hitting Voldemort right in the chest. The others turned when Harry screamed; they saw the fall of Voldemort. He was slowly turning into ash; he was looking around them confused

"Love is a very powerful thing" Lucius said to Voldemort. Voldemort looked to Harry Potter, and he saw the Malfoy child comforting him, whispering sweet syllables into his ear. That was the last thing he saw as he died

"I have a question, where's the rest of the Death Eaters? I'm sure they can feel their Dark Lord's death" Severus asked, holding his arm

"I wouldn't worry about them anymore, I'm pretty sure they're on their way to Azkaban as we speak" Draco responded haughtily

"What?" Lucius asked his son, but before he could get an answer three auroras came in. Lucius understood now, his son contacted the ministry before he came

"Well done son" he said appraisingly

"Thank you father"

"Is that him, is that He who Must Not be Named?" and Aurora spoke up as he looked at the pile of ash

"Yes it is" Harry said from Draco's shoulder "He's finally dead" Harry straightened up

"He's dead, he's dead!" he said joyously

"I know baby, you did it"

"Yeah I know, but now we can get married with a big ceremony now" Harry said excitedly. Draco laughed

"Yes baby, now we can have that big ceremony and we now have a world safe for our baby"

"Mmmm" Harry liked that idea "Safe" he muttered as they walked out of the building they were being held in

"Sweetie before that you might want to think about telling your daddy first" Remus piped up from where he was standing

"That's right! Let's go tell him now" Harry said as he started to pull at Draco's arm

"Honey is that such a good idea?" Harry stopped and turned to Draco

"What do you mean? Do you not want me to tell my daddy?" Harry asked sadly

"Baby that's not what I meant; I meant maybe it's not such a good idea for me to go with you. He doesn't really like me" Draco explained

"Ohh, I understand. That's okay papa will come with me and then he'll take me home, okay?" Harry said brightening up

"Okay baby, don't be too long because I have a surprise for you"

"A surprise?" Harry asked giddily

"Yeah, you did buy some things today" and that was the only thing Draco said about the surprise, Harry kissed Draco on the lips

"I can't wait"

"Harry darling, your daddy and papa can come over once you're done. That is if they like"

"Thank you Narcissa" Remus said sincerely, he turned to Harry "Well come on cub" Harry took his papa's hand and Remus apparated them out of there.

_**Godrick Hallow**_

"Remmy is that you?" a voice called out from the den "Where have you been? I've been worried sick." Remus and Harry heard footsteps walking hurriedly to where they were

"Yes honey and I'm fine" Remus replied, Sirius Black came out from around the corner

"Thank god!" he grabbed Remus and brought him into a hug, never wanting to let go of him. That's when he realized they weren't alone, he looked down and saw Harry beaming up at him, "Harry!" he let Remus go and made a beeline to Harry. Sirius picked Harry up and gave him a big hug

"Daddy!" Harry giggled

"Sweetheart be careful with him, he's delicate"

"What are you talking about?" Sirius asked confused but he put Harry down nonetheless

"Its okay daddy I'm here to explain everything" Harry said as he pulled the man to the den. He sat down on the couch with Sirius sitting in the loveseat with Remus

"What is it that you're explaining cub?" Sirius's interest was spiked.

"Well first thing first I'm married" Harry rushed through his sentence

"Wait what? You're married? To who?"

"Ummm…Draco Malfoy" he whispered

"Can you say that again baby because I could've sworn you just said Draco Malfoy"

"I did daddy"

"Wait the same Draco Malfoy that used to pick on you?" Sirius asked, getting a little heated at the thought that little punk was touching his cub.

"Daddy that was all for show he didn't really pick on me, we've been friends since our first year" Harry explained, trying to calm him down

"Wait say what? Wait….is this the boy you were going gaga over and wouldn't tell me who it was?" Sirius asked he was calming down, if his cub and Malfoy were friends for that long then….

"Yes daddy, the same"

"And you're sure that he's not playing you?"

"Yes daddy, he completely loves me as I love him" Harry stood up and walked over

"Well okay…I trust you and if you love him then I support you"

"Oh thanks daddy!" Harry wrapped his arms around Sirius's neck "That's good because there's something else I have to tell you"

"Yeah what is it?" Sirius believing nothing could shock him now

"I'm seven months pregnant"

"WHAT?" Sirius shouted "That little punk defiled my baby" he ranted. Harry was going to say something but Remus stopped him

"Don't baby just let him vent, it's completely natural that he's acting like this, his son is not only married but expecting"

"Okay papa" he cuddled into his papa and watched his daddy rant on and on. Sirius finally calmed down, he turned towards Harry

"I want to see him!"

"Okay daddy, Lucius and Narcissa said you and papa can come over"

"Great, let's go!" he picked up his jacket that was lying on the couch" Remus and Harry shrugged their shoulders at each other before following Sirius to the fireplace. Harry went first

"Malfoy Manor" he shouted, he arrived shakily but before he fell someone caught him. He looked up and it was Draco

"I missed you honey" Draco pulled Harry from the fireplace and into an embrace

"I missed you too" Harry rubbed his face into Draco's chest, Sirius and Remus came through. They stopped in their tracks when they saw their cub being held be junior Malfoy

"Mmhmm" Sirius cleared his throat, Draco and Harry looked at them. Harry blushed

"Sweetie can I talk to young Mr. Malfoy really quick?" Sirius asked. Harry looked up at Draco and when he nodded Harry said

"Okay daddy, come on papa lets go to the dining hall" Harry took Remus's hand. "Oh and daddy be nice" he said before they left

"So you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yeah, I want you to listen carefully" Sirius stepped really close to Draco, intimidating. "You ever hurt my Cub and it'll be the last thing you do" he said threateningly

"There's nothing to worry about sir, I would never hurt him, and I'd rather die than let that happen." Sirius could tell he was being sincere

"Well then welcome to our family" he gave a small smile to the boy

"Thanks sir"

"Please call me Sirius"

"Well Sirius should we join our family in the dining hall"

"Of course" they left the room to go to the dining hall. Their family was sitting around the table talking about the baby.

"Cousin Sirius" Narcissa greeted in surprise

"Narcissa" he bowed his head a little he did the same with Lucius

"Please sit" Lucius told him. Sirius and Draco sat down, Draco by Harry and Sirius by Remus.

"What did daddy want to talk to you about?" Harry whispered into Dray's ear, Draco turned and whispered into Harry's ear

"Just threatening to hurt me if I ever hurt you"

"Sorry" Harry looked sheepishly

"Don't be baby, it's a parent thing" Draco kissed Harry.

"So Harry, have you bought anything for the baby yet?" Remus asked curiously

"Yes, we went out this morning and bought everything we need" Harry replied

"Good boy" Sirius said this time. Harry was glowing

"Speaking of that why don't we eat dinner and I'll show you your surprise afterward" Draco said to Harry

"Okay!" The house elves immediately carried their food in, today it was soup

"Thank you" Harry said to the House Elf that delivered his. Again Harry didn't eat until Draco started, and it was again noticed by Narcissa and Lucius, but it was also noticed by Remus and Sirius. The adults looked at each other, but decided not to say anything tonight.

"Time for surprise now" Harry said cutely, Draco smiled at his loves antics

"Sure I guess" Draco stood up and offered his hand to Harry's and helped him out of his chair. We have to apparate to it, Harry nodded. Draco apparated them with a 'see you there' to the adults, Lucius and Narcissa, knowing where it was, apparated with Remus and Sirius.

_**In a House in Paris**_

Draco and Harry arrived, Harry looked around him. The house wasn't as big as Malfoy Manor but it was pretty big, and it hadn't been decorated yet

"It's beautiful, but why are we here?" Harry asked confused

"Welcome to our new home"

"What? This is ours? Oh my god! I love it Dray, thank you so much" Harry said excitedly, he grabbed the base of Draco's neck and pulled him down into a heated kiss. This is what the grownups popped into

"Well I guess that means you told him" Narcissa said smiling at her sons

"Told him what?" Sirius asked, Harry turned towards his papa and daddy

"This is my home!"

"Wow" Remus and Sirius said, they were very impressed

"Baby this isn't everything, there's still one more thing I have to show you" Draco said

"Dray you shouldn't have you already got the house"

"But my baby deserves everything" Draco led harry up the stairs with the grownups following. They turned right and walked down the hallway which went straight for awhile but then forking eventually. This time they turned left, and they reached the end of the hallway. There was a big door in front of them, carved with a lion and a dragon intertwining

"Hey that's just like the cradle we just bought" Harry said

"I got the inspiration from it" Draco said "This is our bedroom, but that's not what I wanted to show you" Harry pouted a little. Draco turned to his left, there was a door there. Draco opened the door and ushered Harry in, and allowing Harry's papa and daddy to go in before he went in. He turned the lights on, and behold it was a nursery.

"OH!" Harry was shocked, it was beautiful. The walls were painted of forestry with moving animals, such as rabbits and deer. The crib was already there and sat up, and the rocking chair by the window overlooking the garden in the back. There was a blue fuzzy rug in the middle of the room, and the toys they bought were in a corner of the room. The clothes were in a dresser that had the same carvings of the crib. Harry turned around to face Draco

"I love it!" Harry said happily, he went to Draco and brought his head down for another kiss.

"Well I figured we better have it ready now, since we only have two months left" Draco said affectionately as he rubbed Harry's pregnant belly.

"Hmm good thinking"

"Good job little Malfoy" Sirius remarked, Draco raised his eyebrow at the man, Sirius was smiling at him

"I think we should let these two lovebirds enjoy their house" Narcissa said

"Thanks" Harry said. The two sets of grownups apparated back to their respectful houses

"Hmmm I think I should show you exactly how much I love the house" Harry said huskily, Draco led them out of the nursery and into their bedroom. Harry didn't pay much attention to their room except the king sized bed, his focus was all on Draco. He gently pushed Draco onto the bed and crawled on top of him. Grinding his hips slowly into Draco's hips

"Mmnh baby" Draco moaned out. Harry started kissing down Draco's neck, his clothed shirt. When he reached Draco's clothed cock he licked, kissed, and sucked at it, Harry slowly undid the zipper. Harry reached in and pulled Draco's hard cock out of his pants, and again he licked the head of it before engulfing all of it into his mouth. Draco moaned, he couldn't help but buck his hips. Harry pulled away from Draco to take off his own pants and underwear, for he climbed back on top of Draco and slowly guided Draco's cock into his anus

"Aaah…feels so good" Harry moaned out

"Oh baby you're so tight" Harry started a gentle rhythm of going up and down, he didn't risk going any faster while they were in this position. Eventually Draco started meeting Harry's pace, when he would go down Draco would go up.

"MNNH…almost….can't hold it in…gonna cum….DRAY" Harry released himself on Draco's shirt. With Harry's walls clamping around him when he came, it made Draco release his seed into Harry's cavity.

"HARRY!" Draco rode out his orgasm, with Harry leaning against him.

Draco took off his pants and both his and Harry's cum stained shirts and threw them on the ground. He tucked himself back into his briefs and cuddled with an almost sleeping Harry. His head resting on Draco's chest

"I love you sweetheart"

"I love you too my dragon" and with that said they both fell asleep wrapped in each other arms.

_**Hope you liked it**_


	6. Labor

_**Recap:**_

_Draco took off his pants and both his and Harry's cum stained shirts and threw them on the ground. He tucked himself back into his briefs and cuddled with an almost sleeping Harry. His head resting on Draco's chest_

"_I love you sweetheart" _

"_I love you too my dragon" and with that said they both fell asleep wrapped in each other arms. _

**Time Skip- 9 month Mark**

Harry and Draco were hosting a dinner for both of their families tonight, so Harry was busy cooking a feast.

"Sweetie why don't you let the house elves make this dinner? Come relax with me" Draco tried to persuade Harry. Harry turned around with a small smile on his lips

"You know how cooking calms me down, and plus I need the distraction. I'm so anxious for our baby boy to be here that I can't stand it"

"Just don't overdo it baby" Draco said pleadingly

"I won't Dray" Harry smiled at his husband "Dray after the baby is born, can we get married again?"

"Of course sweetie, do you want to plan it or should we let mother take care of everything?" Draco asked

*chuckle* "Well it is her only son's wedding, and she wasn't able to come to the first one, so I'm fine with letting her plan" Harry replied

"okay baby but just to let you know it's going to be big and over the top knowing her"

*hehehe* "that's okay, as long as everyone I love is there"

"Okay sweetie, we'll tell her when she arrives."

Harry went back to making his feast, while Draco help set up the table. He figured if Harry was doing things without magic, he'd abstain from using magic too.

_**Dinner Time**_

"Thank you for having us here dear" Narcissa said to Harry as she sat down in her chair

"No it's my pleasure, I want to spend a lot of time with my family" Harry replied as he sat next to Draco.

"Thank you Harry, I know we don't deserve any kindness from you. Especially what I put you through in the past" Lucius apologized to his son in law.

"Please say no more, I'm just happy that everything is better now," Lucius was going to say something back but was cut off by another voice

"Pup did you make this yourself?" Sirius asked his son curiously

"Yes daddy, cooking calms me down" Harry said brightly, all the adults started at him in amazement

"Well then I'm positive it'll taste wonderful" Remus said confidently

"Thank you mommy" he said to Remus, he turned his gaze to Narcissa "Mother, Dray and I have something we need to ask you"

"Of course Harry, what is it?"

"Well we" he motioned towards Draco and him "Were planning to have another wedding after the baby is born, and we were wondering if you would plan it for us?"

"Oh Harry! I would love nothing less than to do that"

"Really?"

"Of course, I already have the perfect theme in mind, don't worry darling it'll be wonderful"

"I'm sure….." Harry stopped in the middle of his sentence, clutching his stomach

"Baby are you okay?" Draco asked Harry

"Yes Dray I'm fine" he said once the pain faded, "Well lets' eat before dinner gets cold" he said when he noticed the worry glances both sets of parents were shooting at him.

"Okay if you're sure" Draco said hesitantly, as he picked up his fork and took the first bite.

_**30 Minutes Later **_

"The meal was delicious Harry" Draco leaned over and kissed Harry fully on the lips

*giggle* "Thanks Dray OH!" Harry exclaimed as another wave of pain shot through him. The pains were coming more frequent and only 15 minutes apart.

"Harry?" Dray asked, the six of them were still seated around the dining table

"It looks to me that Harry might be in labor" Narcissa commented, Draco looked up startled

"Sweetie is that true? Is the baby coming now?"

"I think so Dray" and right when he said that, he's water broke "Okay yes the baby is coming now" the adults leaped up from the chair.

"Mother can you fire call Poppy and tell her it's time?"

"Of course son" she rushed to the fire place

"Dray I'm scared" Harry whimpered when another contraction came, Draco picked Harry up bridal style and rushed to their room

"Its okay baby, it'll be fine I'm right here" Draco said as he laid Harry down on the bed "Poppy will be here soon, and in no time we'll have our baby in our arms" Draco sad soothingly as he petted Harry's hair

*Knock Knock* "Mr. Malfoy?"

"Yes Poppy, please come in"

"Well let's see what's happening" Poppy said as she knelt down to see how far Harry was dilated "It looks good Harry, your cervix has developed fully and you're almost half way dilated"

"Wow it's going very quickly" Draco commented

"It seems Harry is very lucky, he'll probably deliver in an hour or at the very most two hours"

"Oh Dray I'm so excited and nervous at the same time" Harry breathed out as he squeezed Draco's hand. Draco squeezed Harry's hand in reassurance

"It's alright baby, I'll be here every step of the way, so feel free to yell and scream all you want"

*Chuckle* "Thanks for being understanding Dray"

"I'm going to talk with the future grandparents, and give you two some privacy. I'll be back in a little while, but feel free to call me if you feel anything changes" Poppy said

"Okay"

"Thanks poppy" Harry said, she gave them one last smile before heading out the door.

"Come lay with me Dray" Harry said as he opened his arms invitingly

*hmm* "I love you Harry"

"I love you too Dray"

**An Hour and a Half**

"OH….DRAY" Harry clutched Draco's hand tightly "It hurts"

"Baby breath through the pain" he told Harry "Poppy we need you now" Draco yelled out. Poppy came running in, she conjured some leg stands and put Harry's legs in them. She checked to see if he was dilated fully

"Okay Harry it's time, the baby is coming"

**Aftermath**

"I proudly present to you your healthy baby boy" Poppy handed the baby boy to Harry after she ran a diagnostic spell and wrapped the baby in a blanket. While the new parents got acquainted with their baby, Poppy cleaned Harry up of the blood.

"Oh Draco he's beautiful!" Harry gushed over the small baby "he definitely has the Malfoy looks"

*Chuckle* "I hope he has your beautiful green eyes though" Draco whispered as he stroked his son's head "Baby thank you so much for giving me this miracle" he said to Harry with a few tears in his eyes.

"Thank you for giving me the chance to have a baby with you" Harry said, they leaned in and kissed passionately; being careful to not squish the baby. When they broke apart, Draco asked

"Shall we let the grandparents in?"

"Yes" Harry shifted his son gently so they were both in a comfortable position. Draco stood up from the bed and walked over to the door

"Please come in and meet your grandson" he said to his parents and in laws. They walked in inside the room, and Narcissa flew to Harry's side

"Oh Harry he's beautiful" the parents surrounded the bed while Draco joined Harry and his son on the bed.

"Harry I'm so proud of you" Remus said to his son, Sirius wrapped his arms around Remus and nodded to Harry

"May we inquire what our grandson's name is?" Lucius asked with a smile. Draco and Harry looked at each other and nodded to each other Harry looked down at his little angel

"Please meet Scorpious Draconis Malfoy"

**Sorry it took so long to update this chapter**


End file.
